


藤蔓（Cirrus）

by LeonaNarcissus



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonaNarcissus/pseuds/LeonaNarcissus
Summary: 盖乌斯没有注意到，那小小的、崇敬的、执着的目光，不知何时已经变得如此炙热。（在阿拉米格，莉维亚终于向她的养父表明了爱意）
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar/Livia sas Junius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	藤蔓（Cirrus）

【藤蔓】  
莉维亚一直有一个美妙、疯狂且固执的梦。那个梦里装着的是她满溢的欲望，是她自孩童延续至今的爱恋。那些梦里的幻想随她年纪渐长而变得越发活跃，哪怕经历了枪炮战火、敌我厮杀，她的愿望也未消减分毫——甚至恰恰相反。当她从尸横遍野的战场中走出、当人们为她冠上魔女之名，她的欲望变得更加强烈、也更加急不可耐。

飞空艇外的风景一片大好，开阔的蔚蓝视野让莉维亚的心情放松了些。从奥萨德返回阿尔迪纳德是一段漫长的旅程，哪怕是帝国的军用飞空艇也要在路上消耗数日。飞空艇上的一日漫长无聊，如今没有了履行任务的压力，莉维亚的脑子里不禁浮现了一些轻飘飘的想法。她躲进自己的舱室，拿出那包带了一路的饼干展开在桌上。  
“莉维亚大人？”副官的出现让她猝不及防，莉维亚这才想起来自己没有锁上舱门。她匆忙收起桌上的饼干，此刻她没戴头盔，必须克制住自己的表情不露马脚。  
“打扰您了，大人，”副官只是将门推开了一道缝，并未走入舱室，“飞空艇的右翼推进器出了一点问题，技师们正在修理，我来和您通报一声。我们恐怕要在半星时后落地休整。”  
“我知道了。”莉维亚将那些东西收好，暂时没功夫为对方的唐突生气，尽管她觉得这种事没有必要追到这里来汇报，“他们要修多久？阁下还在阿拉米格等着我们。”  
“不会太久，”副官没有动，但舱门在半开的状态下随着飞空艇的颠簸又打开了一点，“技师上报说，推进器里进了异物，预计要在落地后再修理半个星时。我们的后勤队计划在当地采购补给，总共耗时暂定在一个星时。”  
“越快越好。”莉维亚吸了口气，对这尴尬的情况皱了皱眉，“进来说吧， 说说我们还要多久才能抵达。还有，下次不必为了这种事找来舱室。”  
副官似乎这时才意识到自己的行为有些冒犯，他顿了一下，向莉维亚道歉。接着他推开门向里走了一步，开始汇报现在的飞行情况：他们已经从达尔马斯卡启航，在空中行进了两日，而今他们仍在海上，还需一段时间才能抵达萨维奈。莉维亚对这漫长的行程颇觉疲惫，她想着盖乌斯的面庞出神，半晌没有回应。然而，副官却在这期间看到了点其他东西。  
“大人，这饼干……”他看着桌角上被莉维亚遗漏的一块饼干，令莉维亚当即惊醒，“……它已经不能吃了，真可惜。属下隐约记得，在我们前往达尔马斯卡之前，您就带着它们？”  
“……对。”莉维亚庆幸那片饼干翻了过去，没有露出正面的图案，“我原本是想等到合适的时候再打开的，比如我军胜利以后。”  
“有些食物不能久放。”副官似乎是叹了口气，“能吃的时候要尽早吃掉，不然就浪费了。幸好只是一些普通饼干。”  
莉维亚眯了眯眼，没有回应他。她命副官离开，但对方说的那句话却在她脑海里挥之不去。那包饼干早就坏了——她把它们放了太久，从他们离开阿拉米格、直到抵达达尔马斯卡，她无数次将它们拿出来端详，却没有一次舍得将它们吃掉。那些饼干上描摹着盖乌斯的面孔……哪怕如今它们已经变质，她仍不忍心将它们扔掉。只是这些不能吃的食物，终究是留之无用，像是某种隐晦的暗示。  
莉维亚原以为自己可以轻松挽救这个遗憾。那些饼干来自一个年轻的阿拉米格姑娘——那姑娘年纪小到不会对帝国产生怨恨或反抗的念头，她不知道从哪里得知了莉维亚的小心思，在部队启程去达尔马斯卡之前，女孩悄悄将那位大人的模样描到了饼干上，然后托人送给了她。莉维亚最初感觉自己受到了冒犯，如今却只想找那女孩再做一些。这一次，她一定要赶在变质之前把它们吃掉。

然而，莉维亚没能找到那个女孩。她在不久之后意识到，她再也找不到那个人了。

她把这件事说出来是在一次巡岗休息的时候。里塔提恩同她一起站在墙垛后，阿拉米格的灼热日光笼罩在墙头，令他们的盔甲反射出刺眼的光。里塔提恩比莉维亚年长不少，但莉维亚并不怕他，甚至可以放心在他面前点上一支烟，并忽视里塔提恩皱紧的眉头。  
“这是谁教给你的？”他看向她手里的烟，口气听起来有点像长辈。莉维亚看了他一眼，目光落回到烟卷上：“没什么，在达尔马斯卡的时候学会的。”  
“我当然知道是在达尔马斯卡。”里塔提恩移开了视线，半晌叹了口气，“阁下想让你出去学些东西，但恐怕不包括……”  
“要怪就怪‘兽王’。”莉维亚满不在意的丢掉了烟卷，纯粹觉得无聊，“里塔提恩，我想和你说点别的。”  
“说什么？”  
“我喜欢阁下。”她飞快的念出这一句，然后顿了顿，“你可能知道？”  
“……所有人都知道。”里塔提恩说这话时像是一声叹息，“或许阁下不知道，但也只有他。……我不想对你的事情指手画脚，但既然你选择告诉我，那我还是要提醒你一点：他是你养父。”  
莉维亚回以沉默，她开始后悔把那支烟丢掉了。她想拿第二支，但被里塔提恩的目光阻止了。那位鲁加族的将领就这样看着她，目光平静而严肃。他没戴头盔，莉维亚看着那张异族的面孔，忽然联想到达尔马斯卡……某些念头随之跃入脑海，她吸了口气，像是下定了决心。  
“是养父又如何？”莉维亚努力坦然面对这些问题，“我们只不过多相处了几年。你也知道，我们之间没有血缘关系，我甚至没有改姓。”  
里塔提恩觉得问题比他想得更严重。他眉头紧锁，试着劝她：“这样不好……我是说，这不太道德。”  
“没什么不道德的，”莉维亚双手环抱于胸前，“里塔提恩，我只是想说给你听……你大可不必劝我。”  
“我最近在想一些事。在我去达尔马斯卡之前，有一个姑娘送了我一些饼干，上面画着阁下的脸。我留着它们，直到它们变质。”她语气平静，听不出什么情绪，“后来，我回来了，想着可以找那姑娘再做一点……但我没找到她。她死了。”  
“没人知道她到底怎么死的。她的尸体被扔在长城边上，身上有三个弹孔。没人知道这是怎么回事，甚至没人记得她叫什么。我找了后勤部核对名单，勉强对上了她的姓氏——但也仅此而已。里塔提恩，她让我意识到，在这世道，或许明天死的就是你我。”  
里塔提恩的回应是沉默，而莉维亚也不需要他做其他回应。她将目光投向远处，声音轻而坚定：“我知道这些事听起来没什么联系，但我……或许是突然意识到的。我不能再等下去了，饼干会坏，人也会死——我必须抓住眼下。”  
里塔提恩依旧没有说话，他慢慢戴上头盔，等莉维亚回过头来的时候，她已经看不到他的表情了。她觉得自己大概是任性了一把，但至少她说了她想说的话。  
“……既然如此，”他的声音从盔甲里传出，像是单纯的沙哑，又像是欲言又止，“祝你好运。”

莉维亚对这件事蓄谋已久。长久以来，人们或许知道她的妄想，但没有人相信她爱他。人们认为那是她青春期无处发泄的躁动，是她对父亲扭曲的眷恋，是她在长期高压下产生的错觉，是她充满幻想的盲目崇拜……更过分一点的说，没有人相信她认识他。人们知道的盖乌斯与她眼中的那个人截然不同，于是他们认定，她所见的只是她一厢情愿的幻想。  
人们能用一百种病症来纠正她的感情，但莉维亚自问，她仅仅是爱他而已。她所见的盖乌斯是什么样？莉维亚会说他十分固执、偶尔偏激、经常无聊；他坚守着自己的处世方法，热衷于向别人输出自己的观点，无论对方听或不听；他忠诚也盲目，他慈爱温柔，却也全然不会表达爱；他对自己的理想坚信不疑，以至于无暇回顾自己的错误——他心怀大义，他义无反顾。莉维亚长久的仰望他，以至于她花了很长时间才让自己认清那份感情究竟是什么。那不是扭曲，不是盲从，也不是对父亲的依恋——她渴望亲吻他、拥抱他、与他彻夜长伴——她要得到他的一切，是她得到他。  
她等待时机到来已经等了很久，也用了同样长的时间来积攒力量。她安静的陪在盖乌斯身边，他教会她战斗，也教会她忍而不发。她一如既往地顺从他、辅佐他、敬仰他，只是她的目光比往日更多的停留在他的背影上，炙热一如十数年前。  
如今，该是时候了。她能够用这双手掌握生死，又为何不能用这双手得到那个梦？  
她陪他巡视各处，陪他返回帝都，陪他驻守阿拉米格……他身边的位置只能属于她。也正因如此，当她唐突的消失一日的时候，所有人都意识到了情况不对——那正是她所期望的结果。

那日深夜，盖乌斯一如既往的在办公厅内加班，尚未因莉维亚的消失而影响到日常工作。莉维亚猜到他的动向，轻车熟路的摸进了王宫。他没穿盔甲、没戴头盔，身上只穿着一身阿拉米格亚麻制成的朴素长衣，看起来再过不久就准备休息。王宫外的守卫听不到这里的动静，而办公厅内没有旁人。  
莉维亚并不打算隐藏自己的动静。她站在大门外，然后敲门进入；盖乌斯闻声抬头，正迎上她的目光。  
“军政官，”盖乌斯皱了下眉，对她的出现有些惊讶，“你消失了一整天。发生什么了？”  
“一切如常，大人。”莉维亚关上了门，悄悄落锁。她当然不会穿盔甲来此，这身常服与柔软的鞋底让她脚步轻得像猫，她悄然飘到他的桌前，距离比以往更近。“今天有些其他的事情耽搁了，恰好和大家错开了。”  
盖乌斯看着她，眼中有一丝怀疑，但转瞬即逝。他收回目光，点了下头。“下次最好提前说一声，不然会引起不必要的恐慌。……你这会儿过来，有什么事吗？”  
莉维亚没有很快回答他。她走得更近，然后不动声色的坐上了办公桌的桌沿。盖乌斯的动作顿了一下，但什么也没说。  
“阁下。”她的声音逐渐变轻，暧昧的语调中带着委屈，“我有些冒昧的问题想问您……您谈过恋爱吗？”  
盖乌斯对这个问题明显一愣，给出的回应是不置可否。“怎么了……莉维亚？为什么突然问这个？”  
他多少意识到了什么，意识到她的举动不太对劲，意识到这不是一场军官之间的对话，他判断这应该是属于父女之间的。他抬头将她打量一番，看到她一身轻便长裙，四肢从轻薄的料子下透出轮廓，脸色微醺般泛红。盖乌斯对这画面感到了一种莫名的压力。他悄悄吸了口气，做了最大可能的假设：“你是……喜欢上什人了么？”  
莉维亚默然，视线定在他脸上，然后点了点头。“我不知道该怎么做。我努力去向对方表明心意，可对方怎么也听不明白，更不打算接受。……他总拿我当小孩子看。”  
盖乌斯多少知道，莉维亚喜欢英武的人——这样说来，她会喜欢上年龄偏大的人也是正常，只是不知会是谁。盖乌斯用这种理由说服自己接受现实，接着开始纠结该如何劝导女儿。  
“他迟早会回应你的，”他说这些的时候被莉维亚紧紧盯着，她的目光太过炙热，以至于他一度想偏过头去，“年龄并不是问题，你的心意不会白费的。”  
“……可他现在还当我是孩子，即便我早已成年，而且立了战功……”她的声音听起来像是在叹息，令盖乌斯胸口堵得发闷，“阁下，我想问您，如今的我能否算是一名合格的军人？”  
“你已是帝国的将领。”他在谈到这种话题时自然得多，并且毫不动摇，“你立下了战功，打下了声名……我为你骄傲，那个人也没有理由不承认你。”  
“……希望如此吧。”她看起来欲言又止，让盖乌斯想不通他的孩子究竟受到了怎样的误导，“我偶尔会想，是不是我不配他？”  
她说这话时抬手理了一下头发，手指轻轻掠过右眼，声音轻得像是在颤抖：“阁下，喜欢一位年长者是能够被允许的吗？”  
“当然。”他在心底叹息，为此感到烦躁不安——莉维亚很少露出这副模样，没人能这样对待他的孩子——他最好知道那是谁，“这不是限制恋爱的条件。”  
“那么，对方的职位高于自己，也是可以的？”  
盖乌斯揉了揉眉心，他的脑海里一片混乱，情绪起伏不定：“我没有太多经验可以告诉你，但这些都不是问题所在。……他终究会看到你的。”  
莉维亚的眼睛闪了闪，她压低了声音，像是在念一段诅咒：“那么，如果这情感有违伦常……也是可以的？”  
盖乌斯听到了，他愣住了。在他反应过来之前，莉维亚俯身压向他，双唇贴在了他的唇上。她曾无数次亲吻他的脸颊，而今她终于得到了他的嘴唇。盖乌斯有一瞬又惊又怒，他抬起手，推开的动作却僵在了半空：那个吻从轻到重，充满试探；而她眸光闪烁，近乎虔诚的望着他，让盖乌斯丧失了推开她的决心。他无法不心痛，最终他什么也没做。  
莉维亚在那突然的一吻后退开半步，像是做错事的孩子那样无辜，盖乌斯没办法对这样的她开口斥责。他想起了她刚才那话里有话的一连串问题，惊恐的意识到那一切暗示竟指向自己——那是他从来不敢、也不愿去想的方向。  
盖乌斯没有注意到，那小小的、崇敬的、执着的目光，不知何时已经变得如此炙热。她从他的脚边生长起来，起初只是角落里的小芽，瑟瑟发抖、茫然无措，望着他的时候像是抓住了唯一的救命稻草；随着她年龄渐长，他亲手将她培养茁壮，算得上能力超群、行事果断，她也开始渐渐接近了他的高度。她注视他的目光就如藤蔓抱住了大树，如此纠结、竭力抓紧、并试图吞噬。他试着以全新的目光打量她：面前的女孩如今已经可以称为女人，她正切实的陷入一场爱恋，并深受其困。他看到她炙热的目光，想起她无数个凝视自己的时刻——或许他一直都知道她目光里的深意，但他从未想过去面对她。他的唇上残留着她的温度，那感觉是那样不真切，又那样的火热……但他始终记得她是自己一手带大的养女，何况他从未……  
“莉维亚，”他开口时发现自己的声音有不自然的低哑，“这样……不好。莉维亚，我觉得……”  
她用又一个突然的亲吻打断了他的话，接着冷而硬的开口：“我是莉维亚•萨斯•尤尼乌斯——帝国的将领，达尔马斯卡的魔女——这是您亲口承认的。”  
她在提醒他，提醒他自己早已成年，如今是以一个女人的身份站在这里，而且他们之间并没有血缘关系。盖乌斯明白她的意思，他长叹一声，无数个问题在他脑海里扎堆打架，令他想不出该如何应对眼前的情况。莉维亚不愿给他细想的机会。她又一次袭来，但这次盖乌斯阻止了她。他站起来、握住她的手臂，令两人拉开了一段安全的距离。  
“……莉维亚，”他呼唤她的名字，语重心长、不安又无奈，“……这样对你不好。我们没有未来，这不是你应该做的。”  
“我不在乎。”莉维亚看着他，眼中没有畏惧。她整个人狂热、虔诚、带着孤注一掷的气势……盖乌斯被那双绿色的眼所凝视，他看不出对方有半分悔意，那双眼里只有清澈见底的浓浓爱意。盖乌斯手上的力道又加重了两分，却说不出半句狠话。  
“不可以。”他尽力拒绝得果断，话说出口却发现自己已经没了气势。她是个执着的、坚强的、不择手段的孩子，盖乌斯了解她，她一直都是这样。他切实的欣赏她的某些品格，她拥有成为一名优秀军人的能力与素质，只是，这些东西似乎在其他方面也生效了……  
莉维亚的反应就像是没有听到他的话，如果盖乌斯没有看到她目光里的那一点颤抖，他完全可以加重语气再说一遍——但现在他做不到了。他突然意识到，那个一直没有回应她的“英武年长的”男人，已经给她带来了太多伤害。……她不应该被这样对待，也没有人能这样伤害她，他只知道这一点。  
“不可以……吗？”莉维亚又一次试图靠近他，盖乌斯的手失去了力量，他闭上眼，试图掩盖自己混乱的思绪。她谨慎的抱住了他，在他与自己的道德决出胜负之前，她的舌头撬开了他的牙齿。他还握着她的手臂，却做不到推她一下。  
盖乌斯不知道自己究竟是什么心情，最终他一动未动。在一段沉默的纠缠之后，他本能的去掌握两人之间的主动权。那就像是他一贯做的那样，他引导她、教会她、让她跟着自己的节奏前进。……而莉维亚从来学得很快。  
盖乌斯终于接受了这个现实，或是说，他的某种本能代替他做了决定。他的手慢慢放松，最终环住了她的腰。她的目光让他倍感罪恶，或许只有这一切如她所愿才能挽回些许。他试着说服自己，然后回应了她的吻。  
——那是个漫长而纠结的吻。


End file.
